La Ninnananna
by MartaSwan
Summary: The Lullaby AU,1shot. Bella and Edward are human, young and in love, but life is cruel, and so is illness, Bella's illness. How can love endure death? How can love survive death? But we all know, death is impossible to beat...
1. Chapter 1

**an: Ok, so, for who read my stories, sorry if i haven't updated in a while. this was actually a composition i had to do for my english teacher, for a test. i had to write a story about ghosts...well, this isn't excactly a ghost story, but oh well.**

**I hope you like it, good reading.**

* * *

Once upon a time there were two lovers, their names were Edward and Bella.

They were both seventeen, young and happy. They lived peacefully in a little town in the north along with their families.

They loved each other immensely and had been together for three years. The most blissful and delightful three years two peoples ever lived.

But, sadly, we all know life isn't perfect, and destiny often is a cruel beast, as cruel as illness.

In fact, after her eighteenth birthday Bella became ill. Edward became desperate. He asked his father, who was a doctor, to help. He stayed beside Bella through all the treatments she had to endure, sharing with her all the pain, failure, disappointment and the feeling of unfairness they felt toward the world. The first year of the treatments went well. Bella was responding successfully to the medicines and there were high hopes for her to fully recover. But, as the second cycle of treatment started, something was wrong. Bella was becoming weaker and weaker as each day passed. When the doctor finally announced that she was no longer responding to the treatments it was as if someone had stabbed Edward right in his heart. It couldn't be possible. His Bella was dying , for real. She was only eighteen, her life was yet to be lived. She had so many things left to achieve, finish her studies, getting married, traveling the world, having children… but all those hopes were shattered in mere seconds.

She cried for days and days, gently held in Edward's arms, the only place where she actually felt safe.

The two young lovers, after having accepted, but not resigned to, the idea of Bella's death, began to add life to her days. Since she couldn't add days to her life, and this way they lived the most wonderful months of their lives. Together they too walks in parks, played like children, going everywhere they wanted. They watched ballets and operas they had always loved, for example Romeo And Juliet, Bella's favorite and Edward's least. Also, Hamlet, Othello, Swan Lake and many others.

Days became weeks, weeks became months, and Edward and Bella were the sweetest and most passionate lovers ever seen in their little town. They were happy though, just spending time together. Enjoying the presence of the other, the two tried desperately not to think about the upcoming, black, devastating future that awaited them.

One afternoon, after they had finished eating, Bella decided she wanted to watch Romeo and Juliet, the Zeffirelli version. After watching it, the couple began discuss it. Edward really couldn't comprehend the reason why Bella loved Romeo. He was just a love sick fool, a fickle boy who didn't think before acting. Where was his glory? Bella, on the other hand, was ecstatic, completely enamored with this character that held such charm. She didn't see him as fickle, but instead full of love and passion. They finally agreed to disagreeing and the discussion came to a peaceful end.

Eventually, Bella became weaker and weaker to the point she could no longer go out, or even get out of her bed. Edward stayed so often at her house he practically lived there. One day he entered Bella's room with a gift in his hand, a Cd. She looked up at him, sleepily from her bed, throwing him a questioning look. He just smiled and put the Cd in the player and pressed play. A beautiful melody filled the air, the sweetest and delicate sonata was playing in the background. So perfect and soft, it brought tears to Bella's eyes. When the song came to an end, the chords shifting to a more melancholy key. Edward held her in his tight embrace, wishing with all his heart he would not have let her go.

Finally came the summer, and with it came the warmth too. For Edward and Bella those obstacles were as miniscule as an ant. He continued to visit her everyday, from the early morning to late night, just content in watching her sleep peacefully in her white sheets.

One day, tough, Bella requested something unusual. She asked if she could go to his house, just for that day, just that once. Since she felt good enough to afford the short trip he saw no reason to object. Utterly incapable of saying no to her, Edward took Bella to his home. There they found none of his family members, who were probably at the beach.

They cuddled together on the couch, whispering sweet words to each other, watching the bright sun enlightening the living room. At the end of the day, Bella voiced the real reason as why she asked him to take her to his house. She wanted him to play the melody she listened some days before, for her on his grand piano.

He could only obey at her timid commands. So he played the melody, her lullaby, trying to impress in every note all the love he had for her. When he finished he looked at her, sitting beside him on the bench, he saw he had succeeded.

Bella passed away two days later.

Edward didn't go to the funeral. He didn't even go to his graduation party. He didn't go anywhere. He just moped around, completely empty and useless. He thought he was prepared, he thought he was ready, he thought he could have make it without her.

He was wrong.

And so one morning, while his parents and his siblings were at the church, he climbed down the stairs to the living room. Upon reaching his piano he looked at his reflection.

And then, he sank the sharp knife in his stomach, in front of the piano, the symbol of his beloved Bella. In that moment, he finally understood Romeo.

It was like that, in a puddle of blood, that his family found him.

And, since that morning, every night, you could hear a feminine, angelic laugh and the same sweet melody played over and over. The sign the lovers were finally together forever: Bella's lullaby.

* * *

**an: ok so here it is, hope you like it. thanks to my wonderful Beta, Liz. Love you!**

**Read and Review, and thanks for reading.**

**Baci**

**Marta**


	2. Chapter 2

**an: well, i just wanted to post something so it came out the 29th!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**i know, i'm childish.**

**Oh well.**

**But, since you are here, you could read and review this story! please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**baci**

**Marta**


End file.
